


Hands and Lips Of An Angel

by Cloud_15_Yankira



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fingering, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, ILY, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance is a hoe, Lingam, Lingam Massage, M/M, Massage, NSFW, Oil, Oil massage, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Shy Keith (Voltron), Smut, Soft Keith (Voltron), Tantra, Tantra Massage, Top Keith (Voltron), Yoni massage, asian massage, im sorry, klance, massage therapist keith, massage therapy, no offense bby, not really sex, nuru - Freeform, nuru massage, ok hes kinda a hoe, semi top keith?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_15_Yankira/pseuds/Cloud_15_Yankira
Summary: Lance is having a hard time in Uni and needs some time to relax and take a break from studying. One of his buddies at Uni suggested him to a massage therapist place downtown so he decides to check it out and ends up enjoying it a lot more than he thought he would. ;)





	Hands and Lips Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what a Yoni/Lingam massage is, it's basically a massage of one's genitals using oil.

"Fuuuuck I am so done with all of this work!"  
Lance was complaining to his dormmate, Hunk, again about the ridiculous amount of studying they'd been given for their end of course exam. Sure, when he enrolled in University he expected it to be hard, harder than high school, but he didn't expect for it to tire him so quickly. He already had difficulty remembering the simplest of dates so how in hell would he possibly be able to remember the content in that fat textbook sitting on his top bunk of the bed he and Hunk shared?  
"Dude, you've been over there re-reading that book as if it were Fifty Shades of Grey all day. Why don't you, I don't know, take a break and do something fun?"  
"Huh, I'm surprised you even know what Fifty Shades of Grey is. And why assuming that I read it?" Hunk shrugged and made his way over to the desk in the corner of the room to study on his laptop. (He often liked to take important notes in Google Docs) Lance rolled his eyes and took another small glance at the textbook resting on his pillow before climbing down the ladder to the bottom bunk and stretching his arms in the air, revealing his mid drift slightly. He lowered his arms again before seating himself onto Hunk's bed to pull his shoes over his socks. His big friend looked over at him from the swivel chair he was sitting in, eventually turning to face him. "You going out?" he asked with a curious expression in his big amber eyes.  
Lance sighed, "Yeah, I guess. Maybe just tour the town for a bit, look for a spa." The frail boy finished tying his shoes and stood to stretch his legs this time, doing a few yoga poses in the process. "I might go for a quick run even" he smiled, patting Hunk on the shoulder. He was about to turn to leave before Hunk called his name again as a signal to wait for a moment.  
"I think I heard something about a massage place nearby, maybe you can go check it out? I don't know what kind, but regardless it may take your mind off of some of the stress."  
Lance smiled at his friend and gave him a thumbs up before leaving through the door and venturing off to the elevators.  
Once he made it out to the parking lot, he found his car easily-front row, bright blue. He opened the front door and reached in to get his wallet from the glove compartment before locking the doors again and trekking the sidewalk. The town the college was in was actually pretty small despite the town it was in, but it still had a lot to offer.  
While walking, phone in hand, Lance decided to google the location of the massage place Hunk had mentioned. It turned out to only be a few blocks away surprisingly enough. Whatever they did there, the place had some amazing reviews. Still, none of them described what kind of massage it was. Obviously by the pictures on their site it was one of those nude massages, but still, Lance didn't mind stripping nude for something like that-- or for anything really, he admitted to himself he was in the least bit modest In any way. And he was not ashamed by it in the slightest. There was no shame in loving your own body.  
Lance eventually found the massage place and walked in to the sound of a satisfying ring of a bell. Upon entering, the scent of flowers and freshness entered his senses immediately. He looked around at the beautiful décor, a red and pink theme on the walls, everything coated in flowers and petal designs and Japanese writing. (That's how you know its the good shit.)  
There was no one at the front desk when he entered. It was completely silent besides the soft chime of the zen music coming from the overhead speakers. /Shit, are they about to close? I didn't even check their hours.../ Right before Lance was about to ding the bell at the front desk, a tall man with short, shaved hair on both sides, entered the room. He was huge compared to Lance, but the soft expression on his face totally contradicted his body type.  
"Hello!" he greeted, walking over to the desk to assist it. He appeared to have just finished with another client, due to the towel held in his left hand. "How may I help you?" he asked in a friendly tone, leaning over the edge just slightly.  
"Hey" Lance greeted with a smile. "I um.. I was suggested here by a friend. What exactly kind of massages do you give?"  
"Ah, " the man smiled. "We give yoni and lingram massages here. Unfortunately all of our female employees are out today so it is just me and my little brother."  
After hearing that, the only thought in Lance's mind was /What the fuck is a yoni..or lingram massage?/ But he didn't ask about it. He didn't want to look stupid so he just smiled and nodded as if he understand what the man was talking about, knowing all and well that he'd be getting into some trouble later if he turned out to be wrong about this place.  
"Would you like to set up an appointment?"  
"Uh..yeah, sure. Is now a good time?"  
'Yep! For how long?"  
"umm.." He looked down at the charts. "40 minutes?"  
"Alright! My brother's not assisting anyone at the moment so he'll be right with you. If you'll just follow me, I'll take you to the room he'll be in."  
Lance nodded and followed the man into a narrow hallway with closed doors along the sides. They all had specific names on them, he was assuming the employee's name. They stopped at a door with the name 'Keith' written on it in red marker. Lance wasn't opposed to being touched by another man, he wasn't as used to it as he was to a female touch, but because he was bisexual he couldn't discriminate. He'd never dated another man, despite being attracted to them as well as females. Maybe it was because it was harder to find gay men in his area.  
Upon entering the semi-small room, the first thing he saw was a bed in the middle of the room, towel splayed across it and on a table next to it bottles of liquids, which he could not tell what they were.  
"Okay, you're going to remove your clothes and lay down here. " the man said with a friendly smile. Lance hesitated before nodding and waiting for him to leave the room before he began to remove his clothing, setting them on the chair in the corner of the room. He walked back over to the bed and lied down on his back, legs raised a little for comfort. Who was this Keith guy? Was he nice? Oh god, let him be gentle..  
After a few minutes Lance heard the door open and looked up. A shorter boy with very pale skin and long black hair entered the room and holy fuck was he the most beautiful man Lance had ever seen in his life. He had the face and body like a fucking model.  
"Hello" was the first thing he said as he walked in. Lance lowered his legs slowly. He had already had a small towel placed on his middle section, but even that wasn't enough to hide the massive boner he would surely get during this massage.  
The raven haired boy walked over to his side to greet him with a shy but sweet and warm smile. "My name is Keith, as you probably saw on the door. Shiro is my older brother, you met him." Even this man's voice was hot as hell. It was just the right amount of deep and higher pitched at the same time.  
"May I ask your name?"  
"It's Lance, nice to meet you" he simply nodded to that, that same, shy yet sweet smile.  
"So um... what exactly is this massage? Your brother told me, but I kind of don't understand.." Keith turned to him with a curious expression and then poured some oily liquid into his hands and rubbed them together. "We use oil as a lubricate and massage you with it. It's a full body massage. But if you'd rather me not touch something, just let me know" Lance nodded slowly, watching those circular movements of Keith's hands as the liquid somewhat dripped from in between them.  
"The most important part of this massage is to be comfortable and relaxed, so just lay back and close your eyes, let all of your tension out." Keith whispered softly. Lance did as he was told, lying back on the back and closing his eyes, hands at his sides still.

He felt the light touch of the boy's hands lower onto his chest for a moment, gently dabbing the oil onto his skin in different areas. They were very light touches, as if he were just hovering over his skin instead of laying his hands fully down. Once the oil was placed, Lance felt his hands gently place themselves onto his chest and slide their way down to his stomach and up again very slowly. His hands then maneuvered in gentle circular motions around his stomach, gliding up to his shoulders and back down again. It was so soothing, the feeling, the quietness but the music playing in the room and the sound of his hands across his skin softly. It mesmerized him how gentle the boy was with his body.  
After a few minutes of the same motions, Keith removed the towel, looked at Lance for permission and then began moving his hands around his hips and to his thighs, making U's around his inner thighs and around his crotch area. Lance began to feel himself be turned on just by the fact that he was massaging closer and closer to his cock. Man, did he have a way of building suspension. 

Lance almost flinched, feeling Keith's hands glide up his cock gently and wrap around it, gliding up and down slowly. Lance bit his lower lip as the boy began to move his hands faster, his thumb pushing itself into the skin of the tip. It truly was, in fact, a massage. Both thumbs now worked together to push in the same direction near the top of his dick, making him release a quiet whine of pleasure, gripping onto the bed below his body. Keith looked over at him with a smile before lowering his head and placing his mouth around his cock and going down all the way until it hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag. He dragged up again and inhaled intently, massaging the tip with his tongue, sliding it up and down in one place at a time while his hands did the same. He eventually pulled back just as Lance happened to slightly cum on himself. Keith only giggled quietly, comfortingly petting his leg before telling him to flip over onto his stomach. Lance did so, resting his arms above his head as a pillow.

Keith did the same, spreading the liquid over his back and massaging it before moving down to his rear. He moved his hands under the cheeks before using his wrists to make an upward motion and circling back around again. He did this several times before going down to Lance thighs and running his hands around the diameters of them. He prompted Lance to sit up a little, propping his rear up a little, leaving his lower half on his knees.  
"ehh?? What are you doing..?" Lance asked in a worried tone before feeling Keith begin to circle his hole with his thumb, pushing against it gently at first before sliding his index finger inside of him. Lance let out a quiet gasp, holding onto the bed nervously.  
"hey, shh, its alright.." Keith whispered, petting Lance's tailbone gently. "It'll be okay, just hang in there" he said as he slowly pushed his finger in and out, his other hand aiding in massaging around the hole gently.  
"a..aAAh~" Lance moaned as Keith added another finger, using the same motions but slowing his pace. He picked it up when Lance began to seem more comfortable with the motions and hooked his fingers in a C shape, twisting them inside of him before pushing them farther, touching his prostate.  
"Ahhh!~~ K-Keith~" Lance moaned, his body trembling. "Haa.. its so good~"  
"I'm glad" Keith smiled, pulling both fingers out and lowering his bottom again, finishing the massage before drying Lance's body with a towel. He walked over to the chair Lance had left his clothes on and brought them over to him.  
"Thank you.."  
"You're welcome."  
"Hey so..um..Keith.." Lance began, pulling his shirt over his head. "You are..amazing..in every way.."  
"Haha..thanks.."  
"Can I maybe..see you again?"  
"Of course, you can come back by any time!"  
"No, I.." Lance hesitated before gently taking the boy's face into his hands and kissing him. Once he pulled away again, he stared into those violet eyes of the most beautiful man.  
"I meant...outside of this.."  
"Of course."

And that is how Lance got a boyfriend through an erotic massage place. :) Hope you liked.


End file.
